Os Cortesãos
by BiaAnko
Summary: Uma rainha, uma corte, dois cortesãos cujo objetivo é alcançar o trono. Quem será o vencedor? SaiXSakuraXSasuke
1. Prólogo

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Os cortesãos

Malquista por seu pai Henrique VIII e órfã de mãe, aos três anos Sakura foi obrigada a se ver fora da corte inglesa. Foi na adolescência que a sexta esposa de seu pai a recebeu de volta à corte.

Era uma garota dedicada e interessada, que se forçou a aprender a ler e a escrever seis línguas: inglês, francês, espanhol, grego e latim. Não só estudou línguas, como também estudou música e dança. Seu professor, Kakashi, era um homem sábio e respeitado e sob sua influência Sakura se tornou protestante.

Henrique VIII morre e Eduardo VI (único filho homem de Henrique) assume o trono. Aos quinze anos a morte bate à porta do rapaz. Em seu testamento Eduardo deixa Jane Grey como herdeira ao trono, mas após duas semanas ela é deposta.

Maria, filha de Henrique e Catarina de Aragão, ascende ao trono com o apoio do povo, que ainda tem afetos por sua falecida mãe (a rainha dos pobres).

Quando Maria consolida seu casamento com Felipe II da Espanha, o povo ameaça depô-la e com medo de que sua irmã fosse ao trono, aprisiona-a na Torre de Londres. Sakura ficou dois meses trancafiada na torre, até o parlamento decidir que ela ficaria em prisão domiciliar.

Foi quando Maria pensou estar grávida que pediu a volta de sua meia-irmã para a corte.

Maria governou por certo tempo, perseguindo os protestantes implacavelmente. Ela tentou converter Sakura, que fingiu ser católica, mantendo na realidade suas crenças protestantes.

Foi em 1558 que Maria morreu e finalmente Sakura pôde reivindicar seu trono. A última Tudor poderia ter o que quisesse, até dois amantes, afinal, ela era agora a rainha da Inglaterra.


	2. A Carta

Os cortesãos

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.

Quando foi anunciada a morte de sua meia-irmã Maria, pessoas saíram na rua, gritaram, dançaram, pularam, mas mais que ninguém, Sasuke Dudley comemorou.

A família Dudley era para ser a atual família no poder, mas foi o usurpador Henrique VII, que os tirou do trono.

Sasuke Dudley, um homem bonito, mas pretensioso. Ainda guardava rancor dos Tudors, e por isso venderia a alma para reivindicar seu lugar de rei.

Apesar do seu rancor, tinha esperado o dia cuja morte de Maria traria ao trono uma protestante, protestante essa, que conhecia de aulas com Kakashi. Na época ela pensava que o amava e ele tentava explicar que era apenas uma paixão boba e passageira. Falava isso, pois era apaixonado por Hinata, uma moça de família nobre. Hinata era cinco anos mais velha que ele, mas na época nada importava, nada que não fosse o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Casaram-se na calada da noite, tendo como testemunha apenas o luar que brilhava debilmente. No dia seguinte anunciaram seu novo status, que foi reprimido pela família dela. Hinata foi deserdada e para complementar tal desgraça, Maria Tudor perseguia com mais vigor os protestantes. Tiveram que fugir. Moraram num casebre, frio e úmido. Foi com trabalho ora na peixaria, ora no estaleiro, ora na feira, que ambos tocaram a vida. Mas na época tudo era belo... o que importava era o amor que nutriam um pelo outro.

Hinata, ao contrário de seu marido, gostava de Maria Tudor, pois achava que ela era o espelho de sua mãe, Catarina de Aragão, e no dia da morte da rainha Hinata chorou.

- Mas o que é isso mulher? Tinhas que estar feliz por nós! Não precisaremos mais fugir! Os dias difíceis acabaram!

Devido ao choro Hinata não conseguiu pronunciar sequer uma palavra. Quando viu o marido abrir um vinho caro e antigo começou a soluçar.

- O-o-o-q-que estas fazendo?

- Oras... comemorando! Vamos mulher, dance comigo, ouça o novo som que toca na corte.

- M-mas... Maria ainda deve estar quente no caixão. E-e... Sakura nem foi coroada.

- Mas ela será minha cara, será!! Deus sabe o quanto esperei por esse dia. Em breve ela será coroada. Agora, anime-se e beba um gole de vinho comigo. – disse Sasuke pegando duas taças empoeiradas, limpando-as com a toalha de mesa e servindo, com gosto, o vinho, que guardara para ocasiões especiais.

Como ordenada, Hinata bebeu e depois do primeiro gole veio um segundo e um terceiro, até ambos irem parar na cama.

A coroação de Sakura dera trabalho. Precisava-se de um arcebispo para a coroar, mas todos se recusaram a coroar uma filha ilegítima de Henrique VIII com a "puta" Ana Bolena.

Foi em 15 de Janeiro de 1559 que Owen Oglethorpe, um bispo de menor importância, coroou-a.

Ao virar rainha vieram logo suas obrigações, escolheu como conselheiro Kakashi e Asuma, sábios da corte.

Na primeira semana ficou a par da situação de seu país, só lhe faltava instrução política para administrá-lo.

- A Inglaterra está um caco. Ninguém dá credibilidade à nossa moeda, e o pior, com razão, já que fraudularam os pesos. Não se sabe mais o valor de um penny. – comentou Kakashi.

- Hm... Compreendo, compreendo todos os nossos problemas, mas não sei como resolvê-los Kakashi. Não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.

- É por isso que estou aqui, Vossa Majestade. Não se aflija, pois não a abandonarei.

- Obrigada...

Mais conselhos e deveres foram passados à rainha, que ouvira o começo com interesse, mas conforme a conversa se prolongava, seus pensamentos se voltavam para uma vida de luxo, uma vida alegre e divertida que sempre almejara ter.

- Majestade?

- Kakashi... Como era a corte na época de meu pai.

- Você não estava prestando atenção estava? – ele a reprimiu

- Não... mas me responda.

- Bem, seu pai foi um homem... vívido e a sua corte também.

- Como assim, vívido?

- Oras, sabe que ele se casou diversas vezes e que todas as esposas com que se casou foram damas das rainhas que estavam no trono. Posso lhe dizer que nunca a Inglaterra teve uma corte igual a de seu pai.

- O que ele mais gostava de fazer com a minha mãe?

- Bem... – ele pensou ao responder – eles gostavam de cavalgar.

- E por que não vejo mais ninguém montando?

- A corte perdeu seu brilho, a Inglaterra, até a morte de sua irmã, se sentia um sub-reino da Espanha. Você sabe disso.

- Sim... Mas qual é a relação disso com montar?

- Oras, simples, ninguém tem mais ânimo para as festas, ninguém quer nada com nada.

- Kakashi.

- Sim...

- Eu quero reviver o espírito que vivia no auge do meu pai.

- E como pretende fazê-lo?

- Levando a corte para cavalgar.

- Mas não temos mais um estribeiro.

- Arranje um.

- M-mas... e a Inglaterra? Precisamos discutir alguns pontos...

- Sem mais Kakashi, a Inglaterra vai esperar até você me arranjar um estribeiro.

- Sim Alteza, como desejar. – e se retirou da sala para cumprir sua tarefa.

Sasuke Dudley tinha ido amansar um cavalo por uns trocados aquela manhã, enquanto sua esposa cozinhava o almoço.

- Batatas, peixe, legumes... O que falta? – pensava Hinata com um dedo na boca, experimentando a comida.

- Isso! Temp... – pensou, quando escutou três batidas na porta.

- Já vai... – abriu a porta e viu um homem bem trajado, era alto e elegante , tinha um porte atlético tal qual seu marido e era muito simpático. – Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou, tentando soar o mais elegante possível.

- Uma carta para Sasuke Dudley. – o moço mostrou a carta com o selo real. – Ele está?

- Não, ele foi resolver uns problemas, mas sou a mulher dele. Pode deixar a carta.

- Então o avise que não é um pedido, mas uma ordem.

- Darei o aviso. – respondeu, agora segurando a carta nas mãos.

O mensageiro montou agilmente seu cavalo e galopou em direção a Londres.

- O que era mesmo que faltava? – esqueceu Hinata, e voltou a cozinhar.

Não muito depois Sasuke chegou a casa.

Hinata estava ocupada arrumando a casa, quando uma vê uma flor a sua frente.

- Para você... – sussurrou Sasuke em seu ouvido, abraçando-a com a mão que não segurava a flor.

- É linda. – disse Hinata deixando-o abraçá-la. – como foi o trabalho?

- O de sempre, aquele vizinho só me dá as sobras. Deu-me esse saco de moedas, mas duvido que dê para comprar algo que preste.

- Paciência meu amor, acho que uma boa notícia lhe cairá bem. – disse sem convicção de que era uma boa notícia.

- Qual?

- A rainha te espera. – disse ela entregando a carta nas mãos de Sasuke.

- É-é... o selo real – afirmou como se não acreditasse.

- Sim. – confirmou cabisbaixa.

Sasuke abriu compulsivamente a carta e leu em voz alta para a mulher:

"_Caro Sasuke, _

_A rainha tem trabalhado muito e reclama constantemente a falta de atividades da atual corte. Hoje ela pediu-me para cavalgar, mas estamos sem um estribeiro. Achei que o melhor a ser indicado ao cargo seria você. Sua presença na corte será bem vinda._

_ Agradeço desde já,_

_ Kakashi."_

NHAAAAAA 1 review /o/

Muito obrigada Sabaku no Uchiha. Vou continuar escrevendo sim, mesmo que só vc leia.


	3. A primeira caçada

Sasuke partira para a corte, deixando Hinata em casa

Sasuke partira para a corte, deixando Hinata em casa.

Flashback:

- Finalmente, Hinata, eu consegui. Agora que estou na corte posso te arranjar um cargo como dama de companhia. Viveremos bem finalmente.

- Sasuke?

- Diga.

- Eu não quero ir para a corte.

- Han?

- Eu não quero ir para a corte.

- Por que não?

- Eu não sei, apenas não quero ir. Faz tanto tempo que eu não socializo com pessoas de tal escalão, que não saberei me portar

- Não ligue para isso. Apenas venha comigo.

- Não Sasuke. Ficarei aqui...

- Vai ficar sozinha?

- Não, talvez eu visite uns parentes.

- Isso, então vá, fique com os parentes que te deserdaram, que te deixaram na miséria, que te abandonaram quando você mais precisou. Isso, vá! – e saiu para não voltar.

Após algumas horas cavalgando, um cavalo alugado, chegara ao seu destino. Mais alguns passos e se tornaria membro da corte, assim como seus antepassados.

Sasuke olhou o castelo, que não apresentava sinais de que algum monarca morava ali. Na parte externa não se via movimento, a corte que outrora vivia dando passeios pelos jardins já não o fazia mais. Até os passarinhos cantavam uma melodia triste, pareciam até sentir falta da alegre presença que os jovens cortesãos emanavam.

Sasuke desceu do cavalo e deixando-o ali se dirigiu à porta de entrada.

Não pareciam aguardá-lo e lembrou-se de que a carta não dizia uma data para que pudesse se apresentar. Resolveu então entrar.

- Alto lá. – disse um ruivo de olhos verdes e de aparência agressiva.

- Eu vim a mand...

- Ele está comigo, Gaara. – disse Kakashi, aparecendo por trás do ruivo.

Gaara confirmou com a cabeça e deu um passo atrás.

- Sensei. – cumprimentou Sasuke.

- Venha, vou te apresentar à rainha. – balançou a cabeça indicando que Sasuke deveria segui-lo.

- Mas... nós já nos conhecemos.

- Não Sasuke, você conhece Sakura Bolena, está na hora de conhecer Sakura Tudor.

Kakashi guiou Sasuke por corredores intermináveis com infinitas portas, passaram pelo saguão, o lugar que permitia a magia das festas quebrar o gelo dos corações e fazendo até os reis mais apáticos sorrirem. Kakashi então virou no último corredor que dava ao escritório onde Sakura se encontrava. Foram anunciados:

- Vossa alteza: Sir Kakashi Princenton e Sasuke Dudley.

O segundo nome fez a rainha tremer, afinal seu amor na adolescência voltara para ela, como as ondas do mar voltam para a areia. Só não entendia o que ele viera fazer ali.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que finalmente ambos entraram.

Ao entrar no escritório Sasuke não acreditava que a mulher que via agora era a menina que conhecera anos atrás. Ela estava reluzente como nunca, seus olhos combinavam com a cor do vestido e os cabelos róseos, que a denunciavam como Bolena, estavam presos dando-lhe um ar de maturidade.

Demorou um pouco para lembrar que tinha que se ajoelhar perante a rainha.

Como instruído, Sasuke se sustentou sob um joelho e agachou para beijar a mão de Sakura, mas ela não a ofereceu.

- Kakas...

- Esse será o novo estribeiro- mor. Um dos melhores no ramo. Por favor, aceite sua gratidão.

Sasuke esperou. Pensou que ela não fosse aceitá-lo na corte, mas ergueu a mão, esperando que ela aceitasse sua cortesia.

Sakura não digerira ainda a idéia, mas colocou sua mão sob a de Sasuke e ele a beijou suavemente, demorando-se para aspirar todo o perfume de rosas que ela exalava.

Sasuke se levantou ainda segurando a mão macia de Sakura.

- Certo, após essa apresentação, creio que todos temos afazeres... – dizia Kakashi quando Sakura o interrompeu.

- Não... pretendo cavalgar essa manhã. – disse num tom de ordem para o moreno que a fitava com olhos interessados.

- Sakura, Sasuke acabou de chegar de viagem, dê-lhe descanso.

Hipnotizado com Sakura, o subconsciente de Sasuke pensava que era sua chance de tomar o trono. Talvez tivesse que conquistá-la aos poucos, mas pela reação de Sakura parecia fácil tê-la aos seus pés novamente. Precisava ter paciência para ganhar sua confiança e seu amor.

- Como queira Alteza. – ignorando Kakashi, Sasuke respondeu.

O moreno fez uma profunda reverência e saiu para cumprir o ordenado.

- Sakura... o que deu em você?

- Eu pergunto Kakashi, o que deu em VOCÊ?

- Não entendo...

- Por que o Sasuke?

- Por que não? Ele é ótimo no que faz.

Ela não replicou, pois tinha certeza que ele era bom em tudo que fazia.

Ao sair do escritório Sasuke se lembrou de que não sabia onde ficava o estaleiro e perguntou ao soldado que o anunciara o caminho até lá. Simpaticamente o guarda respondeu, ficando feliz por ajudá-lo.

Não demorou muito e diversos cavalos já estavam preparados para serem montados. Os melhores cavalos, Sasuke guardou para si e para Sakura. Não só fez sua tarefa como pensou que surpreender a rainha lhe traria benefícios para a relação entre eles. Montou então o garanhão preto e levou a égua da rainha até ela. A corte toda estava em burburinhos, havia muito tempo que os jovens cortesãos não tinham diversão e a idéia de finalmente poderem sair para caçar os deixou em pólvora. Sasuke desceu lepidamente de seu cavalo para ajudar Sakura a montar. A rainha se pôs ao lado da montaria e balançando a cabeça com um aceno permitiu ao estribeiro pegar em sua canela impulsionando-a para cima da sela.

Após ajudar a rainha, Sasuke foi ajudar as damas de companhia, que sorriam dando risadinhas tímidas por estarem ao lado de um homem tão bonito. Sasuke não perdoava, aproveitando-se da situação para encabulá-las mais e para provocar a rainha. Aparentemente seu plano estava funcionando, já que ao ouvir as risadinhas de suas damas de companhia, Sakura disse: Quero ir Caçar ainda hoje Sr. Dudley.

Não depois de muito tempo, todos estavam montados e prontos para ir. Sakura ia a frente com Sasuke.

- Ah...como é bom sentir o vento... - disse a rainha, fechando os olhos e acompanhando o movimento de sua égua.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando o êxtase que sua rainha sentia.

- Bem Sasuke, como tem passado sua mulher? Já tiveram filhos?

- Minha mulher deve estar bem... Não temos filhos Vossa Alteza.

- O que quer dizer com _deve_ estar bem?

- Apenas tivemos uma discussão antes de eu vir à corte.

- Ah... desculpe-me.

Sem mais tocar no assunto os dois prosseguiram em silêncio, enquanto a corte ria com a chegada de seu mais novo membro, que a proporcionaria belas músicas, belas danças, jantares majestosos...oh era como se Henrique VIII tivesse deixado uma lamparina apagada para alguém acender. Os dias na corte voltariam a ser júbilo r cheio de jocosidade.

Não demorou e logo os bassets da rainha tomaram a frente, mostrando-lhes o caminho para a presa. Os homens tomaram lanças em punho, pois o grande porco não cederia facilmente. Precisaram 13 homens cercar o javali, para que este não tivesse escapatória. Como honra a rainha tinha que feri-lo primeiro.

- Seu arco Vossa Majestade. – Sasuke estendeu a mão dando à Sakura a arma.

Sakura sussurrou – eu nunca fiz isso antes Sr. Dudley... nem sei como fazê-lo.

- Tenho certeza de que Vossa Majestade se sairá bem.

Sakura pegou então o arco e uma flecha dá mão de seu estribeiro e fingindo-se de perita não vacilou. Puxou a corda do arco até seu limite e mirando a cabeça da besta soltou a flecha. Certeira foi sua pontaria. O javali grunhiu bestialmente e ferido se rendeu aos 13 homens que agora o apunhalavam com suas lanças. Todos se puseram em palmas para a rainha, que acordando de sua incredibilidade sorriu como se o que acabara de fazer fosse fácil. Olhou ainda descrente para Dudley.

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso... ainda não consigo acreditar.- murmurou com um sorriso na cara.

- Falei que Vossa Majestade se sairia bem.

- Sim, obrigada Dudley.

- Ora Alteza, não é a mim que tem que agradecer e sim ao vosso pai. Ser uma caçadora está no seu sangue. – flertou.

Sakura apenas riu. Uma felicidade maior tomava conta dela. Era como se após essa demonstração ela fosse capaz de tudo, era um legado que seu pai deixara. Tomou o acontecimento como um sinal, um sinal que se podia atirar em um javali como seu pai outrora o fizera, poderia governar como seu pai governara. Estava feliz e orgulhosa como jamais se sentira antes.

O caminho de volta foi diferente do de ida, Sasuke tomava a dianteira guiando os cortesãos para um pequeno rio, no qual um banquete os esperava. Chegando lá, outros cavalariços ajudaram Sasuke a desmontar as damas e a recolher os cavalos.

Não demorou e todos já estavam sendo servidos com frutas e ale. A tarde caía e com ela os cortesãos, de tão bêbados de ale que estavam. A volta teria sido mais rápida se não fossem pelas quedas dos homens e mulheres da corte, mesmo assim foi cheia de alegrias e piadas que há muito não eram contadas.

Chegando ao castelo a rainha proferiu:

- Que todos os dias sejam iguais, ou melhores que esse. – Sakura estava um pouco alegre. – e quanto a você Sr. Dudley – agora murmurava e pegava pela gola de sua vestimenta, trazendo-o para perto de si – muito obrigada... – e tascou-lhe um suave e rápido beijo dos lábios, sem que ninguém notasse.

Sasuke passou o indicador e o dedo médio por entre seus lábios. Talvez seu plano tivesse começado a decolar...

**Minhas notas:**

AHAAAAAAA pessoal...tudo bem com vcs...bem ok ok eu demorei muito pra postar de novo neh? Bom devo dizer que primeiro: tava um pouco desmotivada... pq soh uma pessoa mandou um review (obrigada Giuliana)..., outra ...eh epoca de escola e aquela coisa toda e ai eu fiquei retardando escrever mais... han tive também um surto criativo...já no primeiro capitulo...? eh ...jah no primeiro capítulo...fazer oq...  
MASSSSS queria agradecer a Joisa por pedir pra eu voltar a escrever acho q sem esse pedido eu nem reconsideraria eeee por ter add como historia favoritaaaaaaa lalal fiquei tão feliz...ok ok sem mais mongolidades...

Eh isso ai meu povo...agora estou de férias e com dois projetos já rascunhados...um Hinata e Sasuke e outro Tenten e Neji...(q vai ser um oneshot mtu bom ...espero) flw espero que gostem desse capitulo ...e quanto a aumentar os capítulos...bom isso eu não prometo...bjssssss e dêem GO!!

**Giuliana:** IAHIUHAIUH ah sim sim ...o Sasuke está representando Robert Dudley, e ele era casado...e eu num queria inventar uma personagem, sem contar que a Hinata, bem...eu a escolhi pq se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil da mulher que era casada com Robert Dudley, que por sua vez será amante de Sakura...hhiauhiauh relaxa...não terá muito SasuXHina... esses primeiros capitulos sao soh pra contextualizar... mas espere e vc verá...tenho certeza que voce vai gostar  
Han...em relaçao ao Gaara...eu nao iria colocá-lo nao...mas como você pediu...bem tah ele ai...o papel dele por enquanto eu não achei função...é como se ele fosse o figurante do figurante...mas quem sabe daqui alguns capítulos ele não se revele importante...huhuhuh


End file.
